Dipayan Ghosh
Dipayan Ghosh is an American privacy and cybersecurity expert. He served as a technology policy advisor in the White House during the Obama Administration where he supported policy development and coordination on issues related to data privacy and civil rights. Background Dipayan Ghosh was raised in Storrs, Connecticut and attended the University of Connecticut, where he studied electrical and computer engineering. He later earned a doctorate in the same field from Cornell University and was a post-doctoral scholar at the University of California, Berkeley.The Mathematics Genealogy Project.. The American Mathematical Society.Joanna Sugden. Meet the People on Forbes’ 30 Under 30 List With Indian or South Asian Origins. The Wall Street Journal. His doctoral thesis explores the design of privacy in cyber-physical systems.Dipayan Ghosh. Privacy-Aware Design In The Smart Grid: Technological And Economic Perspectives. Cornell University.From Ithaca to Washington. Cornell Engineering. He also examined how organizations can be encouraged to voluntarily adopt privacy-enhancing options. Ghosh serves as an academic fellow at the Center for Information Technology Policy at Princeton University.Center for Information Technology Policy. Commercial Privacy in the Digital Age. Princeton University.Foundry Fellows. The Internet Law & Policy Foundry. Career After completing his doctorate, Ghosh began a career in government. During the Obama Administration, he served as a technology policy advisor at the Office of Science and Technology Policy and the National Economic Council, where he focused on issues including consumer privacy and civil liberties in the digital space.Corinne Lestch. Key goal of OSTP policy advisor Dipayan Ghosh: make tech more accessible. EdScoop. At the White House, Ghosh supported the administration’s work on data privacy and public policy.Daniel Fisher. White House Advisors, Tech Leaders And Politicos Dominate Law & Policy 30 Under 30 List. Forbes. In particular, he helped coordinate its advancement of a voluntary code of conduct for electric utility companies and energy technology firms.Dipayan Ghosh and Eric Lightner. Protecting Consumer Privacy while Building a Smarter Grid. The White House Blog. This code became a set of best practices that now exists as the DataGuard program, open to firms invested in smart grid technologies.DataGuard Energy Data Privacy Program. Office of Electricity Delivery and Energy Reliability, U.S. Department of Energy. Ghosh worked on White House initiatives addressing big data’s impact on individual privacyBig Data: Seizing Opportunities, Preserving Values. The White House. and algorithmic discrimination.Big Data: A Report on Algorithmic Systems, Opportunity, and Civil Rights. The White House. Big Data and Discrimination. Privacy + Security Forum. He also helped advance the administration’s work in educational technology,Office of Educational Technology. Reimagining the Role of Technology in Education. U.S. Department of Education.Privacy and the Digital Student: Paths Forward. The Center for Democracy and Technology. including its draft legislative proposal on student privacy in K-12 education.Ghosh, Dipayan. Promoting Innovation and Protecting Privacy in the Classroom. The White House Blog. Other policy areas Ghosh supported include 5G wireless innovation,The Innovation and Engineering Dynamics of the Digital Economy. Georgetown Center for Business and Public Policy. spectrum policy,A Summary of Recent Federal Government Activities to Promote Spectrum Sharing. Science & Technology Policy Institute. and open innovation.Sara Trettin and Dipayan Ghosh. Open Education Week 2015. The White House Blog. In 2015, Ghosh joined Facebook,Isaac Arnsdorf. Boehner aide Kolego joins Smith-Free. Politico.Tim Starks. Iran vs. Saudi Arabia. Politico. where he supported the company’s work on issues related to privacy and cyber policy.New IP Gets DC Talking.Kathryn Dill. Reinventing America: Public Servants. Forbes.Students host mini-symposium on data privacy. Harvard Law Today. In this capacity, he has also helped address issues at the intersection of justice and technology.Ed Burns. MIT forum debates data protection regulations. TechTarget.Rita Heimes. Should states be more aggressive in privacy regulation and enforcement?. The International Association of Privacy Professionals. In 2017, Ghosh became a fellow at the New America Foundation focusing on privacy and security policy.Technology in the Public Interest. New America. References Category:American computer scientists Category:Obama administration personnel Category:Office of Science and Technology Policy officials Category:University of Connecticut alumni Category:Cornell University alumni Category:Living people